


A Place to Stay

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i hope you like it you're really awesome, this turned out longer than i thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Combeferre have bonding time during the winter break.<br/>(Based off the prompt: Accidentally Trapped Spending Time Together Au. (examples: only two people left in the dorms and you're blasting christmas carols in the laundry room au OR stumbled into your shop during a snowstorm au OR we live across the hallway from each other but have never spoken and it's christmas and i'm lonely and i've got eggnog and six hours of christmas carols au OR trapped in an airport together on christmas eve au, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenaballena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaballena/gifts).



Combeferre loved his school, but not enough to be stuck there for the entirety of winter break. He lived in year-round housing because he could not afford to go home over the small 3-4 week vacation that everyone got in between semesters.  
He snuggled up in his coat and went out for a walk, the winter winds nipping at his nose and pulling at his clothes. He pulled up his scarf and carried on towards the library, which was usually quieter than his dorm space.  
He said hello to the librarian and went to the basement, where his favorite books were stacked.  
He made himself a nest of books in an old, plastic bean bag and immersed himself in his books.  
-  
Courfeyrac loved the Christmas season. He was sad that he had to spend it in his dorm this year. He got a postcard a month before this, telling him that his family was going on a 2 month-long vacation…without him-leaving him stranded in his dreary freshman dorm with the worst heating. He had to buy winter coat upon winter coat to keep him bundled during the cold winter months, which he was not used to.  
At around midnight, he piled his laundry into a basket and headed down to what seemed like the campus’s only laundramat -granted, it was of a large size. He brought his ipod and speakers along with him to listen to whilst he waited for his laundry to be washed.  
He blasted every single carol he could find on his ipod and sang along at the top of his lungs, dancing with himself and using a hairbrush as a microphone.  
-  
Combeferre was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. She looked like she didn’t want to wake him.  
“We’re closing early dearie” she said gently. He nodded, yawned, and got up. He was about to clean up his mess.  
“Oh just leave it here, you’ll be here tomorrow, right?” he nodded , “it’ll be here waiting for you”  
He waved goodbye and set off to his dorm.  
He was greeted by his friend Joly, a pre-med student he had befriended earlier in the year.  
“Combeferre you’re hands are positively freezing! You really should invest in some gloves. Maybe that will be my present to you this year!” he joked at the last part, rubbing his friends hands between his own.  
“I’m glad you’re concerned about my welfare” he replied.  
“Bossuet and Grantaire are hanging out at mine. You’re welcome to join at anytime. We have eggnog” he winked at the last part, rubbing his cane against his nose.  
“I may take you up later, but at the moment I have a mountain of laundry that is begging to be washed.”  
“Oh I know the feeling”  
“See you later then.”  
“See you!” Joly smiled and twirled his cane as he walked away.  
-  
Combeferre could hear faint music coming from the laundry room as he approached it. When he opened the door he was met with the sight of a man singing and dancing to the holiday music. He froze, unsure of what to do. The other man finally saw him and froze in place, his eyes growing comically wide. They stood there for a moment, the cheery music playing in the background until Courfeyrac snapped out of his state and went to turn it off. When he turned back around, Combeferre was still standing there.  
Courfeyrac cleared his throat and went to sit down, taking his ipod with him Combeferre moved soon after and put his clothes in the laundry. He then sat on a chair, pulled out a book, and started reading.  
Courfeyrac looked up after a while and studied the other man. He was tall, a bit lanky, glasses resting precariously at the tip of his nose. His skin was dark and his hair was slightly darker, like a mocha. He had strong hands and sharp cheekbones. The man looked up and made eye contact. Courfeyrac cracked a smile and the man nodded in return and returned back to his book.  
Courfeyrac’s shoulders slumped. He wondered how he was going to survive this winter break. Most of his friends had gone home and his other ones lived in the year round housing. Which was sometimes accessible by tunnel, depending on the weather or whether someone remembered to unlock the gate.  
-  
Combeferre went back to his room, and shut the door to the apartment-like space he was provided. He really was lucky, to be able to get a single apartment with his merit scholarship. He worked two jobs and took too many classes, but the organized chaos that was his life left him content.  
A knock came on his door about an hour or so later. He got up, mug of steaming tea in hand, and opened the door to be met by the Brazilian man that was playing the Christmas music in the laundry room earlier.  
“Oh, hello” he greeted.  
“Hi!” the man smiled back, his white teeth standing out against his tan skin.  
They stood there for a second.  
“Is there anything you need?”  
“Ah! Yes! Enjolras has told me to fetch Combeferre to level out Marius or some effect. Although I wouldn’t want anyone to do that to Marius. He means well, he’s a smart kid, just…not so socially smart. Quite awkward, actually…Is Combeferre here?”  
Combeferre cleared his throat, “I’m Combeferre.”  
“Ohhh” Courfeyrac smiled., “I’ve heard much about you, I swear, that’s all Enjolras talks about sometimes. And Feuilly. And “that damn Grantaire”, but I don’t know who they are.” Combeferre smiled in response and put down his mug. He grabbed his keys and stepped out to lock the door.  
Once it was locked, he turned to Courfeyrac, “Lead the way” he gestured forward, and Courfeyrac grinned and led him down the stairs to the common lounge.  
Halfway down, Combeferre realized something.  
“How rude of me, I haven’t asked your name-“  
“Courfeyrac at your service” Courfeyrac said, not even turning around.  
-  
They got down to the lounge to find Enjolras hunched over a table full of papers, and the others in various states of conversation. Enjolras looked up and visibly relaxed when he saw Combeferre.  
“Ah, there you are” he cracked a smile.  
“Join us, your company will make this a lot more…focused” he said pointedly, glaring at first Marius, and then to Grantaire. Combeferre just nodded and cleared his throat loudly. The whole room went silent as everyone turned to Combeferre. Marius nearly whimpered. He was quite a sight to behold, Combeferre was. When Courfeyrac had met him first, he had this quiet shyness about him. Now, there was certainty, strength, and he just looked goddamn frightening. It was so cool.  
As the meeting went along, Courfeyrac marveled at Combeferre’s person. He spoke with such concise eloquence he zoned out until he saw Combeferre looking at him.  
“Courfeyrac?” he asked, “You alright? The meeting is over.”  
“Yes, fine-great actually!”  
\--  
Combeferre had settled into his apartment with his eggnog in front of the Yule log when a knock was heard. He sighed, placed his eggnog down, and went to answer the door.  
When he opened it, he was faced with a cold-looking Courfeyrac.  
“Courfeyrac?-“  
“Is it okay if I stay here for a little bit, its horrid outside and the tunnels to the dorms are closed…I wouldn’t bother you but everyone is currently…occupied and Enjolras is being grumpy…”  
“No, its alright…come in-do you want anything to drink? Eggnog? Tea?”  
“Eggnog sounds wonderful-thanks” he thanked the taller man, and shuffled in the door.  
“Make yourself at home, its small, but its warm Combeferre said after he closed the door. He went to pour Courfeyrac a cup as the other man sat down in one of the beaten up stuffed chairs.  
The room was messy, but in a nice way. It seemed as if there were books shoved in every cubby. In every condition and state, the books gave the room a musky smell. On some walls hung pictures and sketches of moths, as well as a few collections of moths. The room had a small, crooked tree near the radio with a single ornament on it that seemed to pull it down. The radio crackled with old Christmas jingles and it all reminded Courfeyrac of his grandma’s place, in a good way.  
He was awakened out of his reverie by Combeferre offering him a cup of eggnog. It was warm and the smell tickled his nose.  
“Thanks” he said as he took a sip of the drink.  
“So Combeferre, what major are you? I hear you do everything, but what is your actual major?”  
“I’m going for a double major in philosophy and literature. And you?”  
“That’s an interesting pair…I’m a political science major and a minor in marine biology.”  
“Interesting combination as well. Why biology?”  
“Because its just so fascinating to me, I’ve always loved marine life. I would go to the aquarium every week if I had the money. I even worked there for a while”  
“That’s nice-I think I might have something you like” Combeferre adjusted his glasses and looked around the room until he found his target. “Ahh, there it is” he headed toward the bookshelf across from him and pulled out a small book.  
“It explains lots about deeper sea creatures and is quite fascinating. I can lend it to you, if you’d like “  
“Could you? That sounds great!” he smiled, taking the book from Combeferre and examining it.  
They spent the next few hours chatting about their lives and seemed to share many common interests. They were both passionate about the cause for the ABC, they both agreed that although Eponine, Cosette, Jehan and Bahorel were great female representations, Enjolras needed to include them more in meetings. They both loved the theatre and caroling, it even led to them singing carols.  
Combeferre suggested they bake cookies, so they just sang tunes and baked. Then they figured out they couldn’t bake when they burnt the cookies. It was a good thing Combeferre had extra gingerbread that Joly had made him.  
They stood in the kitchen, munching on cookies.  
“Wanna watch a movie?”  
“Sure! What movie? I have a lot of movies.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, in my room…I apologize for the mess”  
“Not to worry, my roommate is a hoarder…”  
“Oh wow-“  
“He keeps his stuff in his space but-yeah. “  
“Ahh. Then follow me, there’s a stack of movies by the door.” Combeferre called over his shoulder. Courfeyrac followed and was happily surprised by the coziness of the room. It wasn’t messy, it was actually organized, there were just a copious amount of things in it. By the door stood a large tower of DVD’s, stacked way too high to be safe, Courfeyrac was almost too nervous to pull one out, lest it topple and fall. The room smelled of clean clothes. A small tv rested on the dresser, which had stray strings on ribbon hanging from it. The bed was an average twin bed, and the desk was stacked with papers and books. It was a lovely little room.  
“Its not messy at all” he said, almost to himself. Combeferre smiled.  
“Have you found a movie?”  
“What? Oh!Um, well, I don’t want to topple it-“  
“Oh! Right, yeah, I’ll get it out, just tell me what you want.”  
“Could you get Elf? I love that movie”  
“Me too” Combeferre squeezed past Courfeyrac to get the movie, which happened to be the second to last one on the bottom. He took it out slowly, and braced for it to fall over as the stack swayed, but it stayed upright. He let out a relieved sigh, and was about to stand up when the stack fell over. He stared at the pile blankly for a second, and stood up.  
“You alright?” Courfeyrac asked. Combeferre looked down at the pile, stepped out of it, looked at it again, and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Joly was asking what I wanted for Christmas, I guess ill just ask for something to hold these” he said, more to himself than Courfeyrac. “I’ll pick those up later” he mumbled, adjusting his glasses and turning to Courfeyrac.  
“I’m fine, I’m just lucky they weren’t books…Movie?” he answered, pointing to the television with the hand he held the movie in.  
“That sounds great.”  
The two watched Elf, and before long, Courfeyrac had passed out on Combeferre’s bed. Combeferre smiled, and covered his new friend with a blanket, turned the television off, and went to the living room to sleep on the couch.  
\--  
Courfeyrac awoke with his leg hanging off the bed and his head supported by a pillow…This wasn’t his room. He looked around, curious. He didn’t recognize this room-oh.  
He heard humming coming from behind the door, and got up. He opened the door to see Combeferre sweeping the floor and humming a holiday tune.  
Combeferre must have heard him because he looked up and smiled. Oh, that smile.  
“Morning,” he greeted, a bit too chipper for 10am on a weekend. He stopped sweeping and leaned slightly on the broom.  
“Care for breakfast?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Help yourself, there’s some cereal in the cabinet. I even have the sugary kind” he grinned. It was a cute grin. Courfeyrac smiled back and picked the sugary cereal.  
\--  
“So, its supposed to get clearer today, I think the tunnels will open at around noon.” Courfeyrac said, taking a bite of his lucky charms.  
“Oh” Combeferre said, a flicker of something flashed across his face before he regained his composure. He looked up at the clock. 11:30am.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you”  
“Yeah, you too. Its nice to have someone else in this dorm once in a while”  
“Its also really warm here. There’s horrible heating in my dorm.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, it was nice not having to bundle up in 50 layers before bedtime”  
“Well then, you’re welcome here anytime you want. My couch is always open”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, its nice to have company anyways. Even when I live near my other friends”  
“Yeah-“  
“Etienne!-Oh! Hello Courf…What are you doing here?” Joly greeted, bursting through the door, and raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
“I passed out when we were watching Elf because Combeferre was nice enough to let me stay unlike SOME people”  
“I’m sorry you had to see that-“  
“MY EYES ARE SCARRED AND WILL BE FOREVER ENGRAINED WITH THAT IMAGE JOLY”  
“Its your fault you picked the lock, it was locked for a reason-“ he was cut off by an unimpressed stare from Combeferre, directed at both of them.  
“Anyways, Bossuet was wondering if you had seen his cap. He says he might’ve left it here on Tuesday.”  
“Yeah, its on the chair.”  
“Thanks Etienne” the Jolly man smiled, and hobbled over to chair and picked up a santa hat.  
“Is that a new leg?” Combeferre asked, looking at Joly’s legs. Joly looked up and smiled.  
“Yes it is. Its one of those cool new models that Jaquer has been working on. I get to try it out. It’s a little uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it.”  
“Lovely” Combeferre uttered.”Great design, give my regards to Jaquer”  
“Will do” Joly saluted the man and made to leave. “Bye Courfeyrac!” he smiled, twirling his cane as he walked out the door.  
“He’s gotta stop doing that-“ Combeferre muttered. There was a smack and a cry.  
“OW MY HEAD”  
“IM SORRY JEHAN”  
“Well I guess I should leave” Courfeyrac said, getting up.  
“I guess. Stop by anytime”  
\--  
Courfeyrac was halfway through the tunnels when he heard someone running until they stopped behind him, panting heavily. He turned around to see Combeferre.  
“I forgot something.” He said. He handed Courfeyrac a piece of paper before leaving. Courfeyrac opened the paper and it said:  
‘had a lovely day with you. Here’s my # if you need anything-Combeferre’ and below, it listed his number.  
When Combeferre got home, he checked his phone. 1 new message.  
‘Hey Combeferre, this is Courfeyrac. Want to go get Coffee tomorrow? Or make it if its too cold? ☺xx”  
Combeferre smiled.  
-  
Courf checked his phone. 1 new message from Combeferre:  
Yes.


End file.
